Akatsuki's B-team!
by Chronic Theory
Summary: Itachi had just left Konoha and plans to join the Akatsuki, but all the members of Akatsuki had to undergo some mischievous missions to prove their metal to become an Akatsuki member. Itach will have to undergo these missions as well, but will the outside forces prove to be too much for him?


Chapter one: Welcome to Akatsuki's B-team

* * *

Leaning against the railing covered with snow is a young man with dark circles under he's eyes. "Unless you're some outstanding ninja, you can't join the Akatsuki right away." The superior member of Akatsuki's B-team tells the young man, "Why I've been in the B-team for almost all my life and I still didn't get to be on the main team, but does that mean I'm any less special? Of course not! I do just as much as Hidan or Tobi does and even if it's considered to be nothing. What of it? Someone has to do the job am I right?" he nudges against the young man's shoulder, but the young man pushes him away, "Spare me the details…I don't have time to be in the B-team for a long a time. I have goals in the Akatsuki. If you need my name, it's Itachi Uchiha and I assure you I'm perfectly ready to be part of Akatsuki's main team."

The superior wasn't buying it. He shakes his head and tells Itachi, "It doesn't work that way. You can't just become part of the biggest crime syndicate of the whole world."

Itachi sighs but nods his head in agreement, it's not like he didn't expect it. The Akatsuki is somewhat stronger than some of the other villages. Their presence in the world is not something to be held lightly. They've got influences almost everywhere, rumor be told. The Akatsuki is said to give up all their influences in one big operation and that is why they're trying to gather as much talented missing nins they can find.

That's what brought Itachi here in the first place.

"Okay so am I part of the B-team now?" Itachi ask and the superior laughs, "Yea since the C-team got disbanded theirs nowhere else you can go, but don't think you can slack off. You can't get out of the B-team without two things happening to you."

Itachi's brows rise a bit, "And what is that?"

"You either leave in a coffin or you leave with the Akatsuki. I'm kind of wondering where you'll fit in." The superior left him with that parting words and Itachi just grunts before he leaves. He begins walking up a slope and sees a young girl sitting by herself near a shrine entrance. He figures she's somewhat of a shrine maiden. The sun's setting as it beautifully shines on her neatly kept hair.

"Evening…" Itachi said while looking down on her. The girl is sitting down on the floor with a calm smile on her face, her eyes close, but for some odd reason she had a book. How could she be able to read without opening her eyes?

"Oh, hello there." The weird shrine maiden said with a kind and gentle smile. Her eyes open and it was the same color of a certain clan he used to know. The Hyuuga clan.

"Are you from Konoha as well?" Itachi asks since he didn't notice a band on her forehead. He is certain that she's from the Hyuuga clan, but the Hyuuga clan usually always stays within Konoha, finding one out here in the open is quite odd.

"I used to be from Konoha, yes. My father moved out ever since the nine tails invaded." The girl said, looking up towards Itachi and seeing he's face. The cold eyes of a snake she would call it, shuddering at the mere sight of it, "You're from the Uchiha Clan!" she screams out, but Itachi does not phase. There was always a troublesome dispute between the two of their clans since forever.

"My location cannot be told to Konoha, do you understand?" He points to the neatly carves strike over his head band. This is proof that someone is a missing-nin. The girl couldn't hear a word he's saying and tries to make a run for it, but Itachi is too fast. He grabs her arm before she could escape and forcefully pull her towards him, covering her mouth before she could scream for help.

"If you don't listen…you will die." Itachi said while holding the girl into his embrace. The girl's eyes soon roll over and she quickly faints. Itachi releases her and her body plummets to the floor, hitting it quite hard actually. There was a slight red mark on her forehead after all and Itachi decided it wasn't best to kill her now. He could possibly persuade her later on, but even if that fails he could always go back to killing her.

His position cannot be discovered by Konoha, not unless he wants his brother to have the same fate as his family. The painful memories of killing them all are unpleasant and it almost brings tears into Itachi's eyes as he drags her to a secret location. He brings her into his home and since she's unconscious it's not like she could remember anything about how they got there.

He lays her by the fireplace and brings out some tea from the hot stove. It was on there for quite a while, so he figured that metallic taste is punishment for taking so long to join Akatsuki. Oops, he meant Akatsuki's Team-B.

He lets out a sigh just thinking about it and how he's going to have to do some meddlesome tasks. He isn't too fond of wasting his time, in fact, he hates it.

He rose up the ranks already, becoming the top at what he does and now it's time to restart everything. That's wasting time, like right now when he has to make sure this girl doesn't talk. That's a waste of time. He should just kill her and get it over with.

He takes out his kunai and pushes her over until she's lying plainly on her back. He draws the Kunai knife near her neck and was about ready to slice it open until her eyes open right in front of him. The image of killing the kids back in his own clan appear in his mind and the Kunai knife drops. It hits the floor as a sharp pain digs into his skull, as if eating his brain from the inside.

He begins to scream and the young girl crawls backwards, trying desperately to get away from him. "I'm not a monster!" he screams, closing his eyes painfully as the blood soon drips from his sockets. "I'm not a monster!" the girl couldn't comprehend this crazy atmosphere with this monstrosity. She grabs the nearest cooking pan and hits him squarely on his head. Itachi's surroundings soon turn dim and he falls towards the depths of darkness.

* * *

(I tried to make it as Vanilla as I could, while still keeping it to the plot. I didn't want to use Itachi for this story, but I figured I should have at least the main character from Naruto. I hope you like it anyways. This is the first Fanfic I created so I might've had some trouble.)


End file.
